All I Want Is You
by inviictuss
Summary: Confronted by his blue eyes, infuriated with his remarks, she hated and loved... little did she know that he was going to change her life...forever...set in Medieval Japan...*Chapter 2 is up!*
1. In The Rain

LoL I know I said I was going to take a break from writing, in a way I have, but not as long as I expected. I couldn't stop my hand from writing and I couldn't stop my mind from thinking of new ideas...So I thought, best to write it down before it disappears..and Here it is!! I hope you like it!!!   
  
All I Want Is You  
Chapter 1   
In The Rain  
  
~Pink, white, Sakura  
Petals flying down and down  
Sweet autumn has come~  
  
"That's a very nice Haiku."  
  
Hearing a voice that she hadn't heard before startled her. She looked up from her work and was encountered by a pair of sky blue eyes. Judging from the outfit that he was wearing, there was no mistaking it, he was a Samurai.   
  
"I'm sorry, am I bothering you?" The Samurai asked.   
  
"Iiee(1), I was just startled, that's all."  
  
The blue-eyed Samurai situated himself next to her. While he was getting comfortable, she started on another Haiku.   
  
~A boy in my dreams,  
He is real to me it seems,  
One day I'll see him~  
  
The Samurai looked over her shoulder and again, commented on her Haiku.   
  
"This one gives an insight of your personality," he said. "I take it you're one of those people who take the chance to dream."  
  
She looked up from her work, and stared at the Samurai. He infuriated her! Who was he to disturb her from her work?   
  
"Pardon me, but who are you?" She asked, trying to hide the annoyance that she felt.   
  
"Oh gomen, I didn't even introduce myself, my name is Takeru."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
Takeru waited for the brown-haired girl to tell him her name, but instead, she started working again.   
  
"What's your name?" Takeru finally asked, failing to silence his curiosity.   
  
The girl looked up from her work for the third time that day, by the same distraction. Again, she stared at him.   
  
"Give me three 'good' reasons why I should give you my name," she said, haughtily.   
  
Takeru couldn't believe his ears. This girl was as snobby as all the others girls that were made to live in the castle towns! Looks sure can be deceiving. He had thought that she was different from all of the other girls. She was the only one who went out each morning, into a peaceful place, and write in the pretty notebook she had. She also had that innocent look on her face, that look that tells other people that she was like no other girl. But obviously he was wrong about this one.   
  
"Gomen, my opinion of you just changed drastically," Takeru said as he got up.   
  
The girl stared at him disbelievingly! What right did he have to disturb her? Or even worse, insult her? He could get severely punished for this! He could! If only she was still in her own home, then she would make him pay! She really hated living in the castle town, being in the control of the Togukawa family. And now, one of the Togukawa Samurais had insulted her!   
  
The fury that she felt inside made her got up and slap the Samurai.   
  
"I despise you, I despise this whole hostage system(2)! I despise the Shogun(3)! You'll pay Takeru, you'll pay for insulting me and your Master will pay for making this stupid system!" She said icily and stormed away from the stunned Samurai.   
  
Takeru lifted his hand to rub his red, stinging cheek. For a daughter of a Daimyo(4) she sure had power. His respect for her grew, and decided that he should keep an eye on her just incase. What she said to him might have caused her a death sentence. If she said it to some other Samurai who was also working for the Togukawa clan, she might even be dead right now.   
  
With his hand still rubbing his cheek, he followed after her.   
  
***  
The Mikado(5) paced around the room as he waited for the arrival of the Shogun. His dark blue robe was dragged around the ground as he paced.  
  
The creak of his sliding door told him that the Shogun had finally arrived.   
  
The Mikado immediately stopped pacing and stood proudly as the Shogun entered.   
  
The Shogun bowed in a sign of respect.   
  
The Mikado waved his hand telling him with a gesture to sit down.   
  
The Shogun did as he was told and sat down while the Mikado stood in front of him.   
  
"Well?" The Mikado asked. "Is everything kept peaceful? No civil war brewing?"   
  
"Not that I know of, the hostage system is going along fine, so far, there is no rebellion, all of the un trusted Daimyo's are put far away from the castle towns," The Shogun said.   
  
"Do you think it's wise to put all those other Daimyo's far away?"   
  
"It's one of the wisest things that we've chosen to do, by putting them far away, they won't be able to do anything, if they just put one toe out of line, their families are dead."   
  
For a few seconds the Mikado didn't say anything. It seemed kind of barbaric to have that rule, but he had to admit, it had a great effect. For a very long time there had been no war, no fights. If Japan continued to be like this, the citizen would have nothing to complain about.   
  
"Very well, you may leave," The Mikado said.   
  
The Shogun got up, bowed again, and exited the room.   
  
Once the Mikado was alone, he walked over to the window and stared out. Japan must be kept peaceful.   
  
***  
"Bakamono(6). He was so irritating!"  
  
Takeru had to hold on to his laughter. The girl had kept him entertained for the past half hour. He had been following her to places and so far, she hadn't realized that she was being followed.   
  
By following her around, Takeru found one strange habit that she had. And that was talking to herself. She'd been doing that for the whole time he had been following her. Till this point, all the things that she had been saying were about him. Not good things, but bad things. Takeru was bewildered with what she could come up with, she was creative in her own way.   
  
Takeru almost gave himself away when he heard her say that he looked like a serious, mad rapist. He had to run a few metres back, hid behind the bushes and laughed.   
  
As Takeru was getting tired from following her, she stopped, and sat down on the grass. Takeru quickly hid behind some of the thick bushes and strained his ear to see whether she was still saying things about him.   
  
"I cannot believe it! Who was he to insult me like that? And why should I give him my name? Even though...he had those remarkable sky-blue eyes and that...astonishing blonde hair..."  
  
Takeru couldn't hear anything after that. He didn't know why but his heart suddenly started beating rapidly. Was this what people called falling in love? Could he be falling in love with her?   
  
While these questions were running inside his head, the girl's mind was also filled with the same questions. At the thought of falling in love, her feelings were indescribable. She had always wondered how it felt to fall in love.   
  
That boy was right, she thought silently. She was the kind of person who took the chances to dream.   
  
"No!" She suddenly yelled.  
  
Takeru almost fell. She was one strange girl, but he knew that she was worth everything of him, maybe even more.   
  
"I can't fall in love with him, he's a Togukawa Samurai! My family are one of the un-trusted Daimyo's who are put far away, his job is to serve his Master and I despise his master! He and I cannot be..."   
  
Behind the bushes, Takeru's heart sank low. He didn't know that she was one of the un-trusted Daimyo's daughters. Whatever chances he had with her before had reduced to zero. The Samurai had a strict code of behaviour called Bushido. Under this code there four main features: Chivalry, courage, honour and loyalty. All four of them were important to him, but the most important to him was Loyalty. And if he was to be together with the strange girl he had been following, he was betraying his Master, and as a Samurai, he would be dishonoured.   
  
There was only one way to get rid of that shame of his family name and that was to commit the Seppuku (The cutting of the belly). A Samurai must never show pain as he cut his/her abdomen open and after this ceremony is performed, the family will receive its honour back.   
  
As he was thinking of these heavy thoughts, the sunny weather changed. The clouds turned grey and it got darker and darker by the minute. Takeru finally realized the change of weather after he felt a drop of rain on his face. He started running in the way he had just come from.   
  
While he was running, he heard a cry from behind. The rain was getting heavier and his hair was soaked wet. Takeru turned to look and he saw a sight that scared the hell out of him.   
  
The girl that he had been following that day was sprawled on the ground, and was beaten by the heavy rain. She was still conscious, Takeru knew that, but she wasn't ascending forward. Instead she continued to call out to him.   
  
The rain was getting fiercer, and the sound of thunder was booming around them. Without wasting anytime Takeru ran back to her.   
  
"What's wrong? Why aren't you moving?" he asked, as he kneeled down to help her get up.   
  
As he tried to get her to stand, she cried in agony.   
  
"What's wrong?" Takeru asked again, this time he was more worried than ever!   
  
"I think I twisted my ankle..." she said with great effort.   
  
The noise of the thunder was louder than it was before. Without thinking about it more, Takeru gathered her in his arms and started running towards the building.   
  
Every time a thunder broke out, the girl cowered onto Takeru's muscular chest. She could hear the beating of Takeru's heart.  
  
Running, that was all Takeru could think about. To get this girl into a shelter to be treated was his aim, his goal. As he approached the building, his mind wavered. He thought about how the day started out earlier, with her slapping him. She seemed fierce then, but now, she seemed like a young girl who needed protection.   
  
It took about two minutes to reach the building but to Takeru, it seemed forever. As he entered the building, the people in stared at them like they were some kind of hot item.   
  
Takeru looked for an empty room to put her in, and found one almost immediately. He placed her gently on the floor and started looking for a 'Fushido'. He went through the all of the storages and found one on the middle shelf. He quickly spread it on the floor and gently lifted her and placed her on it.   
  
"My diary!" she suddenly squeaked.   
  
Takeru stumbled back, and stared at her.   
  
She looked from side to side then finally at him.   
  
"My diary...where is it?" She asked desperately.   
  
"I don't know," Takeru answered.  
  
"Oh no!" She cried.   
  
She started lifting the bed cover up and cried out when she felt the pain in her ankle.  
  
"What are you doing?" Takeru asked worriedly.   
  
"I need to find my diary! It's so important!" She cried out again.   
  
"You can't possibly go out there now," Takeru objected.   
  
"But I have too! If someone reads that diary, I might as well be dead!" She exclaimed.  
  
Takeru saw how important this diary was to her, he could tell by the fear in her eyes. He got up quickly and ran out of the door and out of the building.   
  
The rain was still pouring but not as hard as before, he searched the place where she was last. He crouched on the grass and started running his hand through it. Suddenly his hand felt a wet sort of paper and he lifted it up from the ground. He could tell straight away that this was her diary; he saw her holding it for a long time that day.   
  
Takeru started running towards the building again and without the weight of her body, he managed to get there faster. He ran to her room, and saw that there were other people in there already to tend her needs. She was changed into a different Kimono, and her hair was being dried by some of the ladies in there. It was the first time that he saw her with her hair out and she looked so childish, but in a good way.   
  
When he entered, she looked up to look at him. Her eyes stared at him questioningly.  
  
Takeru showed her the book that he was holding and a warm smile suddenly appeared on her face.   
  
Takeru bent over and gave it to her.   
  
For a long time, she just looked at her diary. Just at the time that Takeru was about to leave, she looked up once more and said;  
  
"It's Hikari, my name is Hikari."   
  
************************************  
  
1. Iiee is Japanese word for 'no', I learned that from watching Fruits Basket ^^  
  
2. In Medieval, Japan was ruled by the Shogun called The Togukawa clan. They introduced this system whereby they/he kept the wife and children of every Lord/Daimyo in Yedo.  
  
3. The Shogun was the military ruler of Japan and owned the most land out of all of the Daimyo's. It was his duty to stop Barbarians from entering and conquering Japan.  
  
4. Daimyos/Lords are the third highest in the feudal system and they were kept under strict control by the Shogun.  
  
5. The Mikado is the highest in the Feudal System. He was the 'De Jure' the true ruler of Japan and he gave the Shogun the right to rule. The Japanese Citizens believed that he was a God.  
  
6. Bakamono is the Japanese word for Stupid Person.   
  
Hikari: You know, if you press this review button down here, all the war and the racism may be over...why don't you press it and find out? And then you'll be known as the person who brought peace into the world... 


	2. Captivation

All I Want Is You  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Captivation  
  
Through the doors poured in the sunlight. It shone in every corner of the room, on everything, including the child-like girl that was asleep in the centre of the room.   
  
Her ears twitched as the birds outside chirped to welcome the coming of a new day. Her eyes squinted as the light fell upon the closed lid. She didn't want to wake up; she was enjoying sleep too much.   
  
It was when someone entered the room that she woke up. The noise of the sliding door opening caused her eyes to open.   
  
She got up abruptly and turned to her left to see who it was that had woken her.   
  
"Okaa-san," she mumbled softly.   
  
"Hikari!" cried her mother. "I was so worried! When you didn't come into our room last night I didn't know what to do, I couldn't do anything right! Just as I was to go out to search for you a Samurai came in and told me where you were, I was never more glad in my life!"   
  
The expression on her mother's face changed as she realized how weak her daughter looked.   
  
"Hikari, are you ok?" she asked as she quickly walked over to her.   
  
Hikari hated herself for making her Mother worry about her all night. If she wasn't too tired she would have demanded to be put back into her normal room.   
  
She winced in pain as soon as her Mother touched her throbbing ankle. Her Mother looked horror-stricken!  
  
"Daiijobu," Hikari quickly said.  
  
"It hurts doesn't it? Oh here let me take a look," said her Mother.   
  
"No don't," Hikari objected.   
  
It wasn't that she didn't trust her mother; it was mainly because she knew that her mother was not very bright in the matter of twisted ankles.   
  
"I rather get Onni-chan to look at it," Hikari added.   
  
Her Mother nodded, "Yes, that's the best thing to do, I'll go get him now, will you be alright while I'm gone?"   
  
"I'll be fine Okaa-san," Hikari reassured her Mother.   
  
Hikari watched her Mother until the closed door separated them. She sighed and stared at her surroundings. She still could hear the birds and she got the desire to get out of the room and write more things.   
  
Hmm, she thought to herself. She needed to thank that Samurai, unfortunately she forgotten his name already. She couldn't feel more ashamed in her life. He was her saviour, goodness knows what would have happened if he weren't there to help her.   
  
Hikari heard the door opening again. She turned around to welcome her brother but it wasn't her brother, nor was it her mother. It was the blue-eyed Samurai.   
  
"Ohayo," he said softly.   
  
"Ohayo..." Hikari replied, slightly bowing. Judging from his face, he was probably older than her by a year or two.   
  
Hikari's policy was, 'No matter whom that person is, if they were older than her, she must show respect.'  
  
I guess yesterday was an exception, she thought bitterly to herself.   
  
"Are you feeling ok?" he asked as he came closer to her.   
  
"I'm ok," she answered.  
  
"Good..."   
  
"Demo-," she said softly as she touched her right ankle that was covered by her blanket. "My ankle still hurts."   
  
Hikari was surprised at how worried the Samurai looked after she said those words. As he approached her she saw something that she seemed to have missed yesterday. The passion that his eyes held was ... overwhelming.   
  
Before she could say anything else he was already kneeling down in front of her. He lifted the front bit of the blanket and was about to touch her feet when he paused.  
  
He looked up and looked at her sheepishly. "Which ankle did you twist?"   
  
He expected some nasty remarks from her but instead he heard laughter. Not just laughter, it was a laughter that was so different to any kind of laughter that he had heard before. It was some kind of enchanting laughter that held him captive.   
  
"It was my right ankle," she said through her giggles.   
  
"Oh, gomen."  
  
"Daiijobu."   
  
Takeru took off the white sock that was covering her feet and started massaging it for her.   
  
"Ow," Hikari said under her breath but he heard it.   
  
"Sorry, is it hurting you? Well I suppose it would hurt a bit, but if you can't stand the pain just tell me and I'll massage it softer..."  
  
As his concentration was focused on making her feel better, Hikari studied him.   
  
She felt so bad about treating him so badly yesterday. If she knew that he was this kind-hearted, she wouldn't have been so cruel. She admired him for not hating her; he didn't even seem to hold any grudges for her!   
  
"Ano-," Hikari started to say. "Aren't you angry about yesterday?"   
  
"Hmm, should I be?"   
  
"I don't know, I mean...if I were you, I would be mad."  
  
"If that is how you would feel, why were you so unkind to me yesterday?"   
  
He had stopped massaging her and was now intensely looking at her. She didn't look at him because she didn't feel like that she should answer him.   
  
After realizing that she wasn't going to say anything else, Takeru started massaging her feet again.  
  
"If...if you don't mind me asking, what's your name?" Hikari asked slowly.  
  
Without looking up he replied, "Give me three good reasons why I should tell you my name."  
  
Hikari could feel her cheeks burning up. Sometimes he fascinated her but sometimes he just really infuriated her! Honestly! Repeating what she said yesterday? It was a little bit too much for her.   
  
Before she could object to this, the sliding door opened and her brother and her mother entered.   
  
Both Hikari and Takeru turned to look at the same time. Even though they weren't doing anything bad, they both felt as if someone had just caught them in a sinful act.   
  
"Okaa-san...Onni-chan," Hikari said.  
  
None of them answered her; they were stunned to see a Tokugawa Samurai, kneeling down to help a Tozama's daughter.   
  
Hikari's brother felt as if he'd seen this Samurai somewhere before. Somewhere...sometime ago. As he finally realized why he felt this familiarity, anger started running through his vein.   
  
"I'll take it from here," he said coldly, trying to control his temper.   
  
Though neither Hikari nor Takeru knew why he was so cold, Takeru got up, bowed, and left the room.   
  
"Did he do anything to you Hitohana-chan?" Her brother asked as he took over with what Takeru was doing earlier.   
  
"Iie," Hikari answered him, smiling. Even though she was already fifteen summers old, her brother still called her with the name that he made up for her ever since she was a baby.   
  
Judging from what her mother had told her, when she was born, after taking one look at her, her brother was in love! He started to call her Hitohana meaning flower after he saw that she was blessed with the colours of a CherryBlossom. Her cheeks were a light shade of pink and her hair was deep brown. He was rapt in her!   
  
He was enthralled with the way she giggled, with the say she laughed...even with the way she cried. Her mother tried to tell him that her name was Hikari meaning light, but he refused to listen.   
  
"To me her name is Hitohana," he had stated firmly. "And I will never stop calling her that."   
  
And he never did. In a way, Hikari was glad. Every time her brother calls her that, she knew that he still very much love her. And she had no intention of doing anything that would cause him to stop calling her that.   
  
"Are you feeling better now?" Her brother asked.   
  
"Much better," Hikari replied as she smiled.   
  
"Taichi," their mother said. "Is it ok if you stay with Hikari for a while?"   
  
"Yes, of course I can Okaa-san, but where are you going?"   
  
"I have to write your father a letter, an important one mind you."  
  
"A letter? How are you going to send it?" Taichi asked.   
  
"A merchant is going to send it for me, fortunately he's making a journey from Edo to Nagasaki and he's going to deliver the letter for me," she answered.  
  
"A merchant? Are you sure that's a wise idea? What are you paying for it? What if he reads it?" Taichi asked worriedly.  
  
"It is a wise idea Taichi, how else am I going to send the letter if I don't get the merchant to send it? The merchant won't understand what the letter says, no one else apart from me and your father, and besides, I don't think that the merchant can read."   
  
"What are you paying him?"   
  
"Once the letter has reached your father, the merchant will receive two large sacks of rice."  
  
After she said this, Taichi nodded his head and focused his attention to his little sister. He didn't turn to say bye to his mother as she left the room. Hikari was too distracted by her brother that she too didn't say bye.   
  
Once the two of them heard the shutting of the door, Taichi relaxed and sighed.   
  
"What's wrong Onni-chan?" Hikari asked.   
  
To her surprise, Taichi's face suddenly turned red, not from blushing but from...something else. Even she didn't know what the cause of it is.  
  
"Hitohana-chan, I'm worried...worried about you, I don't know why, but...I feel something is wrong," Taichi said softly.  
  
"Oh? You shouldn't be worried about me Onni-chan, so far, I don't see any signs that anything is wrong, and if I do, you'll be the first one I'd tell."  
  
"No, you don't unders-," Taichi stopped in mid sentence as he gazed at his sister. She seemed so young...too young to be burdened with his thoughts.   
  
"Nani?"   
  
"Oh...nothing," Taichi quickly said. He continued to massage Hikari's foot.  
  
"Hmm..." Hikari said to herself, she slightly leaned back and a soft look appeared on her face as she watched the shadows of the birds outside her room. "Dreaming of heaven, I just look into your eyes, And I feel I'm there..."  
  
Taichi stopped massaging Hikari's foot and turned to face the way that she was facing. Sensing how much his sister wanted to go outside, he stopped massaging her foot and got up.   
  
Hikari lifted her head to look at him, questioning him with her eyes.   
  
To her sudden surprise, he bent down, cradled her into his arms and started to make his way out.   
  
"What are you doing?" Hikari asked.   
  
"Taking you outside," Taichi simply replied.  
  
"Let me walk..."   
  
"I will, later."  
  
"Onni-chan!"  
  
No matter what Hikari was saying, Taichi didn't put her down. With her in his arms, he passed the many closed rooms, passed the people who were already up and about, and soon enough, he was outside, being greeted by the calming breeze.   
  
Taichi carried Hikari into the gardens where all of the Cherry Blossom trees were. He placed Hikari under one of the trees and sat himself next to her.   
  
"If you want to walk...you can...but don't force yourself," Taichi said.  
  
"A brother who cares, I feel so lucky today, With him I feel safe."  
  
"Your Haikus are always comforting Hitohana," Taichi said in reply to her Haiku. He leaned back across the tree and closed his eyes.   
  
Hikari giggled and started to get up. The pain in her ankle didn't hurt as much as it did before. She stood...and started to walk. Every step she took, she was drifting further and further away from her brother.   
  
But she knew that she would be able to find her way back again, it doesn't take a genius to know that.   
  
She was reaching the end of garden, up ahead was the wall that surrounded the whole castle town. She continued to walk, until she almost reached the wall. She turned left and if she continued to walk that way, it would take her around the castle town before she was back to where she started.   
  
Before she took another step forward, she saw a figure coming towards her way, faster and faster.   
  
Ok...Hikari thought to herself, he's running, I should move, but...I can't move my feet.   
  
With him coming closer by the second, she couldn't do anything. She wanted to run, but she couldn't, she had frozen on the spot for no apparent reason.   
  
Stop, Hikari was saying in her mind. Stop running, onegai.   
  
In no way would he be able to hear her, but he stopped.   
  
He stood on his ground watching her questioningly. Hikari felt as if she was inside a Fairytale for in the moment he stopped, the wind blew her hair, and it also blew his. And right now, as they faced each other, the Cherry Blossom petals were flying their way.   
  
"Did you say something to me?" He asked. His voice was deep but in a way it sounded melodious.   
  
"No...I mean yes, no...yes..."   
  
He raised one of his eyebrows and he smiled. This...kept Hikari captivated. His smile was unique. It was only one side of his lips that was pulled and Hikari had never seen anything like it.   
  
"You did?"   
  
"Yes, I mean...no...I mean," Hikari struggled to think, she paused for a few seconds, looked up and excitement were twinkling in her eyes. "I think I just communicated with you telepathically," she said.   
  
She expected him to laugh but he didn't, instead he extended his arm and said, "I'm Daisuke."  
  
Hikari shook his hand and told him her name.   
  
Woah, she thought, I gave him my name!  
  
"What's your family name?" he asked.   
  
"Satsuma, you?"   
  
Just after she said that, she saw his face take a different kind of attitude.   
  
"Nani?" Hikari asked.   
  
Without answering her, he turned around and walked the other way.   
  
***  
  
As you can probably tell I gave Hikari a different last name. I have to give her that last name in order for the story to make sense. ^^  
  
Hikari: Press it...go on...press it...and review ^^ 


End file.
